Love Speaks All Languages
by Ooey-Gooey Senpai
Summary: Sasuke is your average English speaking American, who meets a cute blonde who only speaks Russian. Although they can understand each other, they can't actually speak the other's language. How is this supposed to work? (Experimental prompt) SasuNaru


Sasuke was on his way home. He was the co-owner of a large corporation and had been working for nearly twelve hours, having two meetings and a few reports to look over. He was exhausted.

He got into his black Tesla, and started the engine. On his way home he saw that his tank was nearly on E and pulled over to the nearest gas station, which happened to be a Quik Trip. Not wanting to use his card, he walked inside the establishment.

At the front counter he saw that the cashier was arguing with a customer, a petite blonde man. Sasuke ignore the two and went to get himself a coffee. When he came back to the front counter, however, the blonde man was still there, seemingly pleading with the cashier.

"Get your gas at the pump, man!" the cashier nearly yelled, frustrated. "We only take cash inside."

"YA ne znayu, kak ispol'zovat' etu chertovu mashinu, mudak!" the blonde shouted, his face red.

Sasuke was instantly interested, understanding what the blonde had just said. Although he couldn't speak Russian, he understood it perfectly.

"YA ne imet' nalichnyye den'gi! Prosto pomogi mne, vy ublyudok!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you're saying, dude!" the cashier shouted right back.

Deciding that he should end this, Sasuke stepped up to the counter.

"Hey," he said, placing a hand on the blonde man's shoulder.

The shorter male turned to him, and Sasuke felt like the entire Earth had stopped spinning. This person was gorgeous, he thought. He had the most expressive sapphire eyes he had ever seen, pink full lips, thick eyelashes and had noticeable freckles on his tan face.

"Um," Sasuke started, feeling his mouth was a little dry. "Uh…I can help you, if you want."

The blonde's eyes widened and a smiled appreciatively at the raven.

"Bozhe moy. Ogromnoye spasibo!" he said gratefully.

So Sasuke quickly paid for his coffee and gas and followed the blonde to his car, a white Honda. He instructed him on how to use the machine and watched, in case he had any problems. After the blonde had successfully used his card, he started to pump his gas.

"Yeshche raz spasibo," the blonde said.

Sasuke knew that was his cue to leave, however he really didn't want to let the gorgeous blonde get away. Before he could even decide what to do, the gorgeous blonde spoke to him.

"Uh…Kak tebya zovut?"

"Sasuke," the raven answered. "And you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said, a large smile on his face.

He was done pumping his gas and put the pump away, before closing the gas tank. Sasuke, feeling a bit brave, walked up to Naruto.

"I know we just met and all, but I'd _really_ love to take you out."

Naruto chuckled, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Kak svidaniye?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, like dinner or something. Anything you want."

The blonde nodded and pulled out his phone for Sasuke to put his number in. After exchanging numbers they both retreated to their vehicles before leaving the gas station.

Two days later, Sasuke was in his office, rushing to finish his paperwork. His date with Naruto was at 8:30 and it was 6:00 now. He wanted to have enough time to change into something a little more casual.

As he rushed through his work there was a knock on the door. Whoever it was didn't wait for him to permit entry, and stepped inside anyway. Sasuke looked up and saw in was his brother.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Itachi asked casually.

"Hn," Sasuke responded. "I got a… date. I don't want to be late."

Itachi arched an elegant eyebrow. "A date? With whom?"

The younger Uchiha was hesitant to say. Itachi was a tricky person, and nosey at that. However, he didn't really have anything to hide.

"Uh…His name is Naruto. He's Russian."

"Russian, huh?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I don't think he speaks any English."

Itachi nodded his head, interested in the life his younger brother was leading. He also had an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, I won't disturb you any further." Itachi said heading for the door. "You have a good night, little brother."

Once the older man was gone, Sasuke began to work even faster, skimming through documents and deleting emails that were irrelevant. When he finally felt like he got all of the important things out of the way, he left his desk and went into the adjacent room, which was something of a closet. He changed his shirt from a grey button up to a long sleeve black t-shirt and put on a pair of dark jeans.

Feeling satisfied with his outfit, he looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:10.

"Shit," he cursed and rushed to the parking garage and to his car.

When he got to the restaurant, it was 8:37. He walked inside and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the gorgeous blonde waiting for him in the waiting area.

"Sorry for the wait, Naruto," he apologized while walking towards the blonde.

He grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on it. Naruto blushed furiously.

"Vse normal'no."

The hostess showed them to their table. The restaurant wasn't packed, but had a generous amount of people. They ordered their drinks and Sasuke attempted to get to know the blonde seated before him.

"So…you're visiting America?" he asked, curious to how long he'd be seeing Naruto.

"Na samom dele, ya tol'ko chto pereyekhal syuda, chtoby byt's dedom," the blonde answered.

The raven nodded, happy with the answer. "Is your grandfather from Russia?"

"Net, on amerikanets. On na storone moyey materi. Sem'ya moyego ottsa yavlyayetsya russkiy."

They continued to talk, neither one of them having trouble understanding the other. Sometimes, Sasuke would say a word in English that the blonde didn't quite understand, but other than that their conversation went smoothly.

However, Sasuke was wondering in the blonde knew any English at all.

"Net, ya ne mogu govorit' po-angliyski. YA mogu ponyat', i prochitat' yego, khotya," Naruto replied, seeming kind of embarrassed.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and squeezed it from across the table. "Don't worry about it. If you want, I could teach you some things to say. So you don't have a repeat of that gas station incident."

The two laughed lightly, remembering the argument and how frustrated he had been with the cashier.

"Tak, kak vy govorite, "spasibo" na angliyskom yazyke?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly.

Sasuke felt himself smiling. "Thank you," he answered.

"Th-thank you?" Naruto struggled to say, looking to Sasuke for encouragement.

Sasuke nodded, wanting Naruto to know he said it right.

"Thank you," the blonde said again, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Sasuke."

 **xXx**

Three weeks later, Sasuke had been seeing Naruto regularly, going out to eat, seeing movies, and even just hanging out in Sasuke's apartment, like they were doing now.

As of right now they were channel surfing, the petite blonde curled into Sasuke's side.

"He _dazhe ne slushaya_ his boss!" the blonde said, as they watched some drama on lifetime.

As Sasuke started teaching Naruto how to say things in English, the blonde had become more and more comfortable speaking and would sometimes unknowingly mix English and Russian.

"It's for the plot, _milaya_ ," Sasuke responded, having had these conversations with the blonde often.

Hearing the term of endearment, Naruto looked up at his dark haired boyfriend with an amused smile and a blush coloring his cheeks.

"You are such a _romantichnyy_ ," Naruto said, and leaned to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

 **END**

 **So I've had this idea for a while now.**

 **All of the Russian is actually romanized, instead of written in actual Russian. I did this because the actual Russian stood out next to the font.**

 **Also, I felt like it would be more dramatic to not be able to put what Naruto says in google translate, that way you have to infere what he's saying completely based off of the context of the situation.**

 **However, If enough people request it, I can post the translations, but I won't bother if no one cares lol**

 **Anyway, feel free to review! Until next time :)**


End file.
